Sans was having a bad (but good) time
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Sequel for "Chara react to Charisk sins". After giving Chara a bad time, Sans went to work but found no customer, so he checked his email and received a challenge from a (mystery) fan. He accepted, but it wasn't easy like he thought it would be. [Cover art by dark-gaia on Deviantart]


**Hello again! It's me, Sakumira!**

 **I am totally in love with Undertale, and I like writing story about it! So here's another story for you.**

 **I like said, this is a sequel for "Chara react to Charisk sins" so you probably read it first, because there will be a few details related to it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sans was having a bad (but good) time.**

Sans stood in front of Chara. She had injury everywhere on her body and was lying on the floor, unconscious.

With a snap with his fingers, the gaster blasters disappeared. He stared at her, his eyes stopped glowing.

"That's what you get, kiddo." He said. "Well, I gotta go to work now. Later Chara."

* * *

He sat at the hot dog stall boringly. There was no customer today, so he was just going to lay his head on the wooden table. He sighed.

"I'm so bored. No customer today, I guess…" But then he quickly put his hand in his pocket and took out something. "But good thing that I brought my iphone with me."

He turned on his iphone. "What should I do first… Oh yeah, I need to check my email."

He hadn't checked his email for ages, so he doubted that there would be lots of them. And he was right.

"Oh, just like I thought. There are skele-ton of emails that I haven't read yet."

At the top of the unchecked emails list, he saw an email had been sent to him just a few minutes ago.

"Hmmm…" He opened it.

' _Sans, I just love you Q & A! I want you to see these totally awesome images and tell us what you think in the next one. Enjoy!' _

"Heh, sound _pun_ to me then. Okay, bring me all of them!" Using his finger, he strolled down, and another text appeared.

' _Oh! Almost forgot to tell you. This is also a challenge for you, he he…'_

"What?"

' _These images are about a verrry common ship… Frans! Ha ha, let's see if you can get through them. Bye bye!'_

"This kid…" His eye started to glow blue again. "This kid thinks that I can't go through these images. Okay, challenge accepted!" But just when he was going to stroll down, he stopped.

'Wait a minute! Frans… this sound familiar…"

When he remembered what it means, blue blush formed on his face… just a little.

"Oh… my… freaking… god…" He quickly put his iphone back in his pocket.

"I just remembered that Papyrus wanted me to work harder, I don't want to make him upset so… he he…"

* * *

 **Th-**

 **Don… don't look at me like that. I ha… haven't said it… yet. Ha ha ha… ha… ha…**

…

 **Okay, I will continue.**

* * *

"Oh… that's cheesy, kid…" He put his hands on his face, not wanting to admit that he was blushing.

"If I didn't have feeling for her, then this challenge wouldn't be so hard. But… but that doesn't mean that I can't do it!"

Feeling determination in him, he strolled down the very first images. He didn't want to look at it, but he had to.

Luckily, it was a very cute one. In this image, Sans was lifting Frisk up in the air, while she had her soul turned blue and she was very happy. Her rosy cheek could be seen.

"Well, it looks like that Frisk was having a good time."

He looked at the next one. Sans had Frisk wrapped inside his hoodie, she looked up at him childishly while he looked down at her with a smiled.

"Ha ha, look at me and Frisk."

He then stopped at the third image. He was sitting on the couch with Frisk asleep, her head on his shoulder. He could tell that they were watching TV and Frisk suddenly felt sleepy.

"I wish this would happen…" He sighed lovingly before realized what he just said. "Wait… what!?"

Right after he said that, he heard a small giggle. He jumped slightly and looked around, but he could see nobody.

"I guess that was just my imagination." He turned his eyes back to his iphone.

The next one showed the moment Frisk gave him a… kiss on the cheek.

"Frisk had a… kissy lips there…" he started to blush again.

Then, he saw another image… related to the previous. From the behind, he had his hands wrapped around her and gave her a surprise kiss on the…

"Li… lips!?" He wanted to throw his phone away so badly, but he couldn't. Because if he did, Papyrus would probably scold him all day if the phone took any damage, and he hated it when he did that.

"Oh…" He groaned and put his free hand on his face. Moving to the next one, he slowly removed the fingers that covered his eyes.

And… yes, the one that he feared had appeared in front of him. He and she were sharing a passionate kiss together, he lifted her chin with his finger and she put her hands on his chest.

"Why the hell do she had to said 'Sansy' and I said 'Frisk' in this stupid image!?" His mouth said that he was annoying, but his mind said that he was enjoying it. "I want to give up so much…"

Things were getting more intense. Another image caught his eyes, and he wondered why his finger stopped. Frisk was wearing his hoodie. She put her hands behind her back while looking away and blushed, the pink shade on her face made her even hotter. Sans was drawn in another square and…

Well, Sans in the image was just like the Sans was watching it. They both blushed hard, _real_ hard.

"I look… frisky in here."

The last image had come into view. Frisk was… well, on top Sans and grinned at him. That's all.

"Why did they draw the damn bed!?" He mumbled. He strolled down and saw a text.

' _Well, congratulation. You had reached this far. I don't have anymore images to show you…'_

"Ha! I win! You think that you c-"

'… _but I_ do _have one more comic to show you. Let's see if you could past it.'_

"F***, you got me there."

He looked the comic. Fortunately, it wasn't too long.

The first panel, they were sitting on his bed and chatting together. Frisk looked like a teen now.

The second panel, he looked straight into her eyes.

'Hey kid, how do skeletons want to show their love to someone?'

'Um… I don't know. How?'

The third panel, his mouth formed a wild grin.

'Like this…'

The fourth panel, he had her pinned on the bed and kissed her passionately, he held both of her wrists tightly.

"Oh no… not these things again." He covered on eyes and continued to stroll down.

The fifth panel, their kiss was zoomed closer. Sans's face was a darker blue.

The sixth panel, they broke their kiss. Her gaze was locked with his.

'Sans…' She said his name; her eyes were half-lidded.

(Like before, the rest of the comic will be censored. You know what I mean, right? *wink wink*. Use your imagination!)

He was nose-bleeding a bit hard, good thing that he had his handkerchief.

"Oh my… This person isn't a kid. Kid shouldn't see these things… I guess?"

He was about to turn off his iphone, when he heard a voice from behind him. Being startled, he dropped his phone on the ground. But lucky for him, the ground was covered by snow, so there would be no damage for the phone.

"Hey Sans! Wanna hear my new knock knock j-"

Frisk's words were trailed off when she saw those last panels of the comic that were still visible on the screen. Her face turned into a dark shade of red, she could feel her body was shaking.

"No! Frisk, it's not what it loo-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Before he could finish, he was knocked off unconscious by a strong slap.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Sans?"

No respond.

"Sans! Wake up! I didn't mean to!"

As Frisk was trying to wake him up, from behind a tree, Chara giggled evilly while holding her phone.

"He he… that fake email of mine sure did a good job!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry that Sans didn't make many puns. I am terrible at writing puns, okay?**

 **But anyway, I hope you like it and will leave reviews. Bye!**


End file.
